The invention relates to an apparatus for producing photographic pictures from a projection screen of a monitor projecting for example x-ray or ultrasonic images, whereby an adjustable lens is provided between the projection screen and film platform, which holds the film in an exposure position, provide a clear projection of the projection screen images the film.
A device of this type to produce moving picture film from screen images is known for example from German Patent DE-OS 31 46 963. Moving picture film is however not suited for a series of diagnostic purposes. An x-ray picture arrangement, which produces a number of images next to and above and below one another on a sheet film, is known from the patent DE-AS No. 24 09 154. Moreover, x-ray picture devices with loading and unloading and/or developing stations for the sheet film to be used are known from, for example, patents DE-OS No. 31 25 397, or DE-PS No. 22 40 507. This art does not deal with a device suited for projection screen photography that is used, for example, in x-ray and ultrasonic diagnosis which is gaining greater significance.